Those days are over
by pink-star210
Summary: A little story about Michelle falling pregnant with ryan and her pregnancy.
1. Chapter 1

_It's a Friday night and Paul, Carla, Liam, Michelle and Dean are round at Michelle and Liam's house as their parents are out._

"I wish those two would hurry up" Michelle said getting annoyed as they were about half an hour late.

"It's ok babe" Dean said "Just relax it'll be fine" He said placing his hands on Michelle's shoulders and giving her a kiss.

"Get a room you two" Liam said disgusted older sister and then Carla and Paul arrived.

"Sorry were late love just had to sort somtin out wi Darren". Carla said giving her best friend a hug

"It's ok babe" Michelle said giving her one back. It had got to 10.00 and the party was in full swing they had all had a bit to drink even 14 year old Liam but Michelle and Dean had, had a bit too much and couldn't keep their hands off each other.

"What's up Le" Paul asked walking up to Liam who was sat in the corner of the house.

"My heads killin and I feel dreadful"

"Alright how about you come back to mine tonight and leave these guys hey" Paul said Giving his hand out to his little brother to pull him up.

"Chelle im just taking Liam home he's not feeling too well so I'll just keep him at mine tonight and you guys can stay up and party unless you want to come back as well Car" Carla nodded before Michelle was able to here that last bit.

"Ohhh okay not feeling to well are we le" Michelle said drunkly giving her little brother a soft punch in the stomach Liam shook his head and he Paul and Carla left to go home. It was just Dean and Michelle left in the house and there was only one thing they wanted to do. Michelle quickly tidied up and let Dean carry her up the stairs to her bedroom he placed her down on the bed and they started snogging the faces off each other and it wasn't long before their clothes were scattered all over Michelle's bedroom.

The next Morning Paul let him and Liam in as there was no answer and they both went up stairs to find them. Paul was the first to find them lying on Michelle's bed the sheets all crumpled and their clothes thrown everywhere and his sister and her boyfriend totally naked on the bed and he could only imagine what had happened so he took Liam back to his house before texting Michelle.

_Paul_- Eh Chelle me and Liam just came home and I found you two had slept together If I think what happened you're gonna have to get that sorted mum would go mental. He got a reply almost instantly.

_Michelle- _Yea its fine im sure he had a thing on I can't really remember tbh

_Paul_- well if there's any problems just call me or Carla and when should I bring Liam round

"_Yea ok and just bring him round now if you want". _

So within 10 minutes Paul dropped Liam off and went and took Carla into town

"So what did you guys get up to last night"

"Oh you know" Dean said giving Michelle bum a squeeze which caused her to turn around and swat him away like a fly

"Oh guys that's gross" Liam said walking away

"Thanks a lot" Michelle said turning around and looking at dean with a cross expression in her face

"Who could resist you though you're beautiful and gorgeous" Dean said giving her a kiss which soon turned into a passionate one.

"Hmm baby I would love to but me mum and dad will be home soon" Michelle said breaking up the kiss.

"But im need to be in you"

"Well maybe later if you're lucky" Michelle said giving him a pat on the chest before walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry if the ages of the characters don't add up im just guessing and basing it on what I know._

2 months later

Michelle had been feeling weird all day today she had totally blanked Liam out when he tried talking to her she just had that one thing on her mind that day. They walked to school together in silence until Liam found some of his mates and ran off with them. When Michelle got to school she was immediately confronted by Dean who was dying to do something with her this weekend as they hadn't seen each other much but all Michelle did was shrug and walk off. Dean instantly ran back over to her.

"Chelle what's wrong" He said catching up with her and putting his hand on her shoulder to try and stop her

"Nothing babe im just not feeling too well today" She said turning round to face him.

"Well if you're sure" Dean said as he bought her in for a gentle hug Michelle nodded and then had to go as the bell rang.

"Meet me here for lunch" Dean called after her she looked around and nodded. She walked into class and tried to have conversations with her friends but couldn't take her mind off what had happened this morning.

At lunch Dean was doing his usual thing of mucking about with her and calling her names. She would always play back and call him names as well but today she when she got back to school she got her bag out her locker and walked out. She got down the road a bit and the then started running and she couldn't hold her tears in anymore she just about got to her house when she seen Carla leave her flat which was a surprise as she thought she basically lived at Pauls now.

"Chelle chelle" Carla said running after her but she just ignored her and ran straight into her house so Carla followed her into her house and up to her bedroom.

"Chelle what's wrong babe" Carla said leaning against the shut bedroom door.

"Chelle baby c'mon what wrong" She said again there was still no reply.

"Chelle if you don't talk I can't help you" And at that Michelle opened her door to reveal her tear stained face and her uniform scattered all over the floor and her in her pyjama bottoms with a hoody.

"Chelle come here love" Carla said pulling her into a hug Michelle accepted and just cried even more into her best friend.

"C'mon love now why don't we go sit down and you can tell me what's happened eh" And Carla dragged her friend over to her bed.

"Right you're going to tell me what's happened ok" Carla said wiping the tears away from Michelle's eyes only for more tears to fall out and then Carla sifted her position slightly and something fell onto the floor Carla went to pick it up as she seen Michelle squirm a bit so she was curled up as much as possible. Carla looked into her hands and found a pregnancy test which was positive.

"Oh chelle is this yours" Carla asked leaning back towards her curled up best friend. Michelle didn't reply she just kept on crying even more.

"Chelle baby who else knows" Carla said uncurling her best friend and looking her in the eyes, Michelle shook her head and let herself be hugged by Carla so she felt nice and safe.

"Do you want to keep it" Michelle nodded her head and cuddled up closer to Carla leaving tear marks where she had rested her head before. Carla reached over and grabbed Michelle phone before putting it in Michelle hands, she shook her head.

"Michelle you're going to have to tell him sometime" Michelle didn't move just kept crying into her Carla.

"Okay well I'll do it" Carla said taking the phone from Michelle hands and searching through for Deans number.

"Hey Dean could you come round chelle a while she needs to tell you something"

"Okay thanks bye"

"He's coming round now but meanwhile you're going to tell me how far gone you are and how long you've known".

"Jjuussst thhiiisss morrnninngg andd I guess bout 2 mothhss". Michelle said still trembling. The girls sat there for a few minutes in silence just the odd sniff from Michelle.

"You know I'll always be here for you don't you chelle" Carla said looking down at her best friend before they were interrupted by the slamming of the front door and footsteps running up the stairs and then Dean burst in and Michelle ran up to him and immediately started crying again Dean took her in his arms.

"Baby what's wrong" Dean asked confused at what was happening with his girl friend.

"You promise to stay with me forever babe" Michelle asked sitting down on the bed and wiping her eyes.

"Yea baby you know I will" Dean said sitting down beside Michelle and putting his arm around her waist. Michelle looked at Carla who gave her an encouraging smile.

"Well im pregnant" She said collapsing into tears again

"Babe that's amazing but you're so young if you want to get rid of it fine I won't be annoyed but if you want to keep it I'll always be right beside you and I'll never leave you" Dean said pulling her in for a hug.

"Yea I want to keep it" Michelle said lying down in Deans legs and looking up to him

"Stay here tonight" She asked looking at the time which was already going on for 5.

"Yea I will"

"Eh do you guys want me to go get chips or somet" Carla said standing up

"Yea if you want" Michelle said

"Here I'll give you some money for them" Dean said handing Carla a fiver from his back pocket.

"If you're sure" She said putting it in her purse

"Yea" So Carla walked out the room leaving Michelle and Dean alone

"Don't think im pressuring into you keeping it do you" Dean said but Michelle leant up and started kissing dean before pushing on him so she was on top of him and then kept the kiss going before she had to break away to breath.

"What's that for love"

"To show you how much I want you and this baby" Michelle said playing with Dean's hair a bit and then lying back down on top of him. A few minutes later Carla walked back with chips and handed some to Liam who was watching TV and then walked up the stairs to join Michelle and Dean.

"Here ya go salt and vinegar no ketchup" she handed on to Michelle

"And I didn't know what you liked so I got salt put on and bought home a sachet of Ketchup and Vinegar. And she passed on to Dean before sitting down beside the others on the bed. They eat their chips and talked for a bit before Carla said she better be off. It was getting on for seven so Michelle went for a quick shower while Dean went to see Liam and talk to him for a bit. Michelle stood in the shower looking down at her slim belly, "Not for long" She thought to herself before stepping into the shower and started thinking how she would tell her mum. She must have been in there a while as she was interrupted by Dean knocking on the door.

"Chelle you ok"

"Yea fine why"

"Just you ave been in here about an hour now"

"Ave I, I'll just come out" She said switching off the shower and getting changed before going out to see Dean and Liam. They all sat and watched TV for a while.

"I think I'll just ave an early one tonight" Michelle said standing up

"Oh ok I'll come with ya then" Dean said standing up to join her.

"Right well Li make sure you get to bed soon it already 10.00" She said roughing his hair a bit before going up stairs with Dean. Dean got changed out his clothes but left his boxers on before jumping into bed beside Michelle and Michelle cuddled up close to them. They both forgot about the test lying on the bedside table. Several hours later Michelle's mum and dad came home as they were meant to stay in London for the night for a wedding tomorrow but it got called off so they decided to go home that night. Barry Michelle and Liam's dad went to check in on Liam who was sound asleep while Helen their mum went and checked on Michelle and wasn't surprised to see dean around but then she looked across to the Bedside table as something was reflecting the light and found the test she picked it up and her worst fears were meet she looked at it a moment and then looked down at Michelle who in her eyes was still her baby and now she was pregnant. She walked out the room with the test in her hands but thought best not to tell Barry and just leave it for the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Michelle woke up early for her on a Saturday and walked down to find her mum looking at her funny.

"Hey aint you two meant to be away somewhere" Michelle asked

"Yea but it got cancelled come sit here a minute chelle I need to talk to you" Her mum said pointing to the seat next to her. Michelle walked over confused at what was going on and went and sat beside her mum.

"Chelle I won't be angry but is there anything you would like to tell me" Helen said putting her hand on Michelle's knee as a way of encouraging her on. Michelle looked at her mum and then realised she knew she must have found the test.

"All right im going to have to tell you sometime I guess well I'm pregnant" she said as a tear ran down her cheek. Her mum pulled her into a hug and then started to cry a little.

"And I guess you'll want to keep it" Michelle nodded as she cuddled in closer to her mum.

"Ok I'm fine with that as long as you know You will have to stop school so any ideas of a big career are gone and It's not going to be easy ride especially as you're so young ok" Michelle looked up at her mum away to say something but was interrupted as Liam came down.

"What's up with you two" He asked. Michelle looked at her mum who gave her a nod.

"Well I know what you'll think but you're going to be a uncle" Michelle said looking down at her belly

"What you're pregnant" Liam said looking at his older sister. Michelle nodded

"And Deans the farther"

"Well no I had it on with Paul"

"Really" Liam said jokingly

"NO" His sister snapped back at him before she stood up and went and got some breakfast and went back up stairs to see Dean she sat down beside him as he stirred a little but then rolled over. Michelle sat on her bed eating her breakfast when her dad walked in the one person she regretted telling the most.

"Michelle love Michelle" He said in a strong Irish accent as he walked in and sat down beside her giving her a hug.

"You're gonna have to keep that baby away from your mum you'll never get it back" Her dad said. Michelle looked at him and gave him a bug hug.

"Now you finish off you're breakfast and we'll see you down stairs soon" Her Dad said standing up and walking out the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Michelle had decided it be best to stay at school for as long as she could. As the months went by people started giving her funny looks and started calling her fat, she lost most of her friends so she spent most of her time with Dean and occasionally Liam would join them. One day Michelle walked into school on her own as Liam was off ill when she was approached by a boy.

"You fat slag" He spat in her face.

"What's your fucking problem you wouldn't be saying that if it was yours would you so why can't you just leave me alone".

"Yea but it's not mine you're just a fucking whore who can't keep her trousers on" He spat back at her before Dean came running over.

"What is your problem just jealous cause you could never get anyone pregnant" He said pulling michelle away into a corner before sitting her down and pulling her into a hug his way of protecting her while so just kept crying into him, the bell went but she wouldn't move she just sat there in tears until her guidance teacher found her and took her into the room with Dean. After a couple of hours Dean was told to go back to class and Michelle would just stay here the day. When it came to Lunch Michelle went out to get some chips from the van outside but was stopped when the same guy stepped in front of her.

"Your lover boy really hurt ma feelings today so I think it's time I repayed him a bit don't you" He said but before she could answer he had pushed her into the wall.

"Get of me you creep" Michelle said trying to defend herself but failed as he started punching hard into her stomach with one hand and holding her against the wall with the other he kept punching causing her to scream out in pain when Liam ran up out of nowhere and got the guy off her and started leaning into him while Dean came running over to her just in time to catch her as she fainted into him Dean picked her up and dragged Liam off the guy before running inside and getting help from one of the teachers. He found a chemistry teacher and ran over to him who told him to follow him, he took them to the nurses office where Michelle was instantly put on the bed the nurse quickly felt her stomach to make sure the baby was fine a rung a ambulance. Within 5 minutes the Ambulance arrived and strapped Michelle up before wheeling her into the Ambulance with Dean running behind them. She was checked over and given some air before so stirred and started crying out in pain. The paramedic ran over and got her pain relief and quickly felt her stomach again. When they arrived at the hospital she was rushed into a room before having the gel put on her stomach and the baby scanned.

"Right Michelle you're baby fine it's just your body reacting trying to protect it that's hurting nothing else ok but we're going to keep you in overnight just to be sure" The nurse said calling a ported over to have her put in a private room. Within a few minutes two police men walked in.

"Michelle Connor" One asked

"Eh yea"

"We need to speak to you about an alleged assult"

"Oh ok" She looked up at Dean who looked at her and gave her a little smile before squeezing her hand"

"Sir I'm going to have for you to step out a few moments while we interview her" The police officer looked at Dean

"No no it's fine he can stay" Michelle said pulling him back the police officer looked at her.

"Right if you're sure ok can you tell me everything that happened in order please"

"Well I walked into school this morning at this boy came up to me and started giving me grief about being a fat slag who cant keep her trousers on and then Dean came up and told him to piss off" Michelle stopped and looked up at Dean

"You're doing fine angel" He said giving her hand a squeeze

"Ok so then we got found by my guidance teacher who came and spoke to us and thought it would be best for me to spend the rest of the day with her so at lunch I went to get some chips but the same guy stopped me pushed me against a wall and said he needed to repay or something so then he started punching me and I cant remember much after that" Michelle said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Can you remember what this guy looked like"

"Eh well he had a hood up, tall and reeked if fags I think his names Callum something"

"Callum Dickson" The policeman mumbled to himself

"Ok that's all for now if you remember anything else please come and see us ok" and the two policemen walked out

"You did great there" Dean said leaning over her.

"Yea but I aint going back to school tomorrow" She said before the nurse came and checked on her.


	5. Chapter 5

_Michelle is now 9 months pregnant and due to give birth anytime soon. Please review._

Michelle sat in bed trying to get to sleep she looked at the clock 12.00 she had been trying to get to sleep for nearly 2 hours now but she just couldn't tonight she had felt weird all day and her baby kept kicking it felt like every minute. She lay back down and wondered when Dean would be back he had gone out to a mates party but Michelle was to heavily pregnant to go she could barely stand on her feet for more than 20 minutes and she kept making Dean massage them. She switched on her light and read her book for a while before her eyes got sore and stingy and then decided to go to sleep again or at least try. She must have gotten to sleep as she woke up again about half three and Dean was snoring his head off. She sat up as she felt this unusually weird pain in her stomach and then it came it felt like she had just peed herself but couldn't stop she pulled the covers off and realised blood was all over her trousers she shuffled over slightly and tried to wake Dean but there was no chance and then a horrible pain appeared in her stomach she had to try her hardest not to scream out she now was shacking Dean frantically but he just turned onto his back she tried punching him and kicking him only to have that horrible pain again she was now in full tears and was begging Dean to wake up but he wouldn't she tried to get out the bed and go see her mum but she couldn't manage to stand up let alone move much without the pain coming again and then it dawned upon her she might be going into birth she then burst into floods of tears on the bed and tried waking Dean again but he wouldn't and now the pain was coming a bit more frequently she couldn't help but moaning slightly loudly when it came she then started punching dean again lightly at first but then a bit harder he finally woke up.

"Chelle what are you doing" It was only when he woke up he realised she was in tears and there was blood all over her trousers. He got up and ran though to her mums room to try and get her as Barry and Liam were away out with Paul he came running back though just to catch Michelle trying to stand up but failing and then she started crying out loud as the pain started getting really bad.

"Come on chelle get back on the bed your mum will be here soon"

"I don't want to do this Dean it's so sore" She said trying to contain herself and then her mum came running through with towels and pillows.

"Chelle you're going to be fine" Michelle then broke down into tears again and started screaming

"Dean you go phone an ambulance and make sure you tell them her age" Her mum said and Dean ran out the room

"How long have you been like this" Her mum asked giving her more pillows

"Don't know but it's so sore" Michelle said trying not to cry and then Dean came back up and ran over to her.

"Their coming now but while their coming you've to make yourself as comfy as possible and don't push whatever" He said pulling on some jean and a top before sitting down beside her and letting her mum go get changed.

"You're going to be fine babe ok"

"Im so fucking tiered though and it's sore already and im not even started yet" She said falling into Dean. Within 10 minutes the ambulance had arrived and gotten her into the ambulance and started driving off slowly.

"Right michelle we know it's going to be hard but you can't push until you get to the hospital and into specialist hands as it will be to sore for you with no gas you're too young" The paramedic said feeling Michelle's belly as to where the baby was. Michelle was only just managing not to push before she was rushed out the ambulance and into the hospital where there was a room waiting for her and lots of doctor all looking serious. She was immediately lifted onto another bed and giving pain relief gas she was given comfy pillows as the pained off a bit and told to lie down until she couldn't hold on any longer. She kept getting constant pains but not really the need to push anymore and she was getting really tired and the Doctor kept coming in and giving her food that would give her energy but It wouldn't work so there gave her another gas which would speed the process up. After about 5 hours of the pain she finally needed to push all the doctors came back in and she started pushing, after an hour her baby was born.

"Well done you have a little baby boy born two minutes past ten" The nurse said wiping and warming up the baby before handing it to Michelle. She got pushed into another room and then had a drip put on her and told to sleep as she was dangerously tired. She handed Dean the baby they decided to call Ryan and she soon dozed off to sleep.

_2 Days later she was allowed to leave with baby Ryan._

She got home and was surprised to see her mum had put together a tiny welcome home party and Dean had made a cot and got it all made ready to put Ryan in when he wanted him to sleep. She went to sit down as the door went and in walked Carla and Paul. She ran over to Carla overjoyed to see her and show her the baby. She handed Paul, Ryan carefully before jumping into Carla arms.

"I've missed you so much" She said almost crying

"I've missed you too but how's mummy and er baby" Carla said looking at Michlle before being dragged onto the sofa.

"Well babies fine and I'm recovering" Michelle said taking Ryan from Paul who had come to sit down beside her and Carla.

"Oh chelle he is beautiful" Carla said stroking his little nose.

"Yea he is here hold im" Michelle said handing Carla Ryan

"Oh he's so light does he have a name"

"Yea Ryan meet you auntie Carla and Uncle Paul" She said tickling his feet


End file.
